


Forgive Me For My Sins

by writing_and_worrying



Series: Canon Flavoured TAZ [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Did a hit on Magnus, Made my boy sad, Necromancy, Or Is It?, Post-Canon, Rituals, also uwu Taako is in this bc i can only write about him apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_worrying/pseuds/writing_and_worrying
Summary: Barry doesn't really get the concept of moving on.





	Forgive Me For My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning there's some slight gore in this and also descriptions of a demonic (?) ritual so if that stuff isn't for you then I don't recommend this stuff,,

A rapid knock at his bedroom door jolted Barry awake.

"Just a second!" He called, scrambling to clear as many dodgy items off of his desk as possible. A few bottles could be heard smashing on the floor. But the couldn't be seen, so they didn't matter right now.

Once the room was reasonably inconspicuous, Barry made his way over to the door and opened it. He sighed as it got stuck halfway on a doorstop.

"Barold, what are you planning?" His visitor asked before Barry could speak. It was Taako. 

"Hm?" Barry replied, pretending to not hear his friend - brother-in-law? Whatever. He was stalling for time. Maybe he could think of a good lie.

"Don't play dumb with me Bartholomew! I saw you walk into a graveyard yesterday, with a shovel," Taako announced with a sharp tone. Barry half-heartedly flinched. If he wasn't so tired, maybe he would be panicking.

"My name's not... never mind," he said. Ugh,  _why_  did they all live in the same house? His personal space was intruded on  _way_ too much. Taako rolled his eyes and pushed on the door a little. Not enough force to actually get in, just to let Barry know he  _wanted_  to be let in.

"Fuckin- answer me Barry! What's going on? And why does your room  _always_  smell like corpses? What the fuck?" Taako said. Barry pushed back on the door. If Taako found out what he was planning...

"None of your business," he grunted. Taako scoffed, shoving the door with more force.

" _Actually_ , it's  _all_  of my business. My boyfriend is the grim reaper. You said you'd stop the spooky shit, my dude. I'm just looking out for you," he replied. Barry put all of his strength behind the door and pushed, knocking Taako backwards a little. Barry pretended to not notice the fear that flashed across his brother-in-law's face. And pretended to not feel guilty.

"Personal project," Barry mumbled, glancing back at his dark room. The one he used when Lup wasn't around, off on a trip or whatever. To prevent him from waking up and having a panic attack when he finds their shared bed empty.

"Bull! Shit!" Taako yelled, looking pissed off. Barry took a breath through his nose and glared at Taako.

"It's not. Now fuck off," he said, slamming his door in Taako's face. As soon as the angry footsteps faded away, Barry sat down with his back to the door and ran his hands through his hair. He groaned in frustration. This was an arduous task already, he didn't need any more distractions.

\----------------

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Taako was frantically pulling ingredients out of the fridge. It was time for some good old stress cooking, it would take his mind off of whatever just happened there with Barry. Apple pie would do the trick! The dough was so satisfying to knead. Like massaging a brain... okay that was a weird thought. No more thoughts like that.

"Taako!" Fuck. Taako nearly dropped the eggs he was holding. Why did he let Magnus take up rogue training? And what did he want?

"What?" Taako said in response to the call. Magnus walked into the room, looking distressed. He peered around the kitchen with searching eyes.

"Have you seen a small wooden jar anywhere? It's really fucking important," Magnus asked, still moving his eyes across the room - not meeting Taako's own eyes. The elf shook his head slowly.

"No?" This wasn't exactly uncommon, but Magnus usually didn't care about the things he lost. At least not this much.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Magnus said as he paced the room, tugging on his hair in stress. Taako felt an urge to ask more about this mysterious jar, but decided against it. He knew that trying to interrogate his friends was a bad idea. Magnus was lifting up pots and pans now, searching underneath them. 

"I'll ask the others if you wanna just search," Taako suggested. Magnus nodded, a little distantly.

"Mhm... Thanks dude," he said as he continued to upturn everything. Deciding that it was time to leave, Taako put his ingredients back in the fridge and made his way to Angus' room. Technically it would've been easier to go to Barry first - it was closer - but that was kinda out of the question. 

Besides, he might need the world's greatest detective for this one.

\----------------

Barry held a beautifully carved wooden jar in his shaking hands and whispered a few words, begging the Raven Queen to forgive him for his future sins. She would understand. This was for family. She would understand.

For once he was glad that he wasnt in his lich form right now, or he'd have to wait months to perform this ritual. He set the jar down in the centre of a circle of his own blood, and tried not to look at the disgaurded knife that sat on his desk. The sight of bloodied weapons still made him cringe, even though he was the one to make it bloodied. 

He was pissed when he couldn't find the grave he was looking for, but grateful that he found the cleaner alternative. Grabbing a lit candle, Barry attempted to even out his breaths - with limited success. He held the flame to the edge of the jar, muttering under his breath in a dead language. As if She wouldn't be able to hear it, to understand it. Of course She would. And She would be furious.

Tendrils of red dust started to spin around the burning jar as the ritual continued. The smell of burning wood and metallic blood made the atmosphere dense. Barry could feel a rush of adrenalin from doing this, but tried his best to suppress it. He was doing this for the last time. There was no more after this. This is it. That's what he kept telling himself. This wasn't for him, this was for Magnus.

Suddenly, Barry's room was bathed in bright red light. He winced and shielded his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his face as he realised that it had worked. It had worked! Barry couldn't see yet but he just  _knew_  that it had worked. Thank the gods that wasn't just any random person's ashes. Of course they weren't. The box was hand-carved, radiated so much love. It was a shame it had to be destroyed like that. Barry could barely think these thoughts, however, since the light was rapidly fading - returning his sight.

And there she was. The product of his ritual. Standing in the centre of his blood circle, looking very confused. Barry grinned even wider. He had done it. 

He had brought back Julia Burnsides.

He didn't have much time to dwell on this fact though, because Julia had spotted him, recognised him, and threw him onto the floor in a matter of seconds. Barry gritted his teeth and looked up at the muscular woman, who was glaring at him with piercing blue eyes.

"What. The fuck. Did you just do?" 

\----------------

It wasn't that sound carried really well around the house, it was just that Magnus had amazing hearing. And he knew his wife's voice when he heard it. Before he could even register what he was doing, he was charging down the hallway at full speed towards the source of the sound. Barry's room. 

He didn't kick down doors  _every_ day, but he defiantly kicked this one real good. Kicked it right off its hinges. He looked into the room.

And he saw Julia. As beautiful as the day he last saw her alive. Dark skin littered with light scars. Frizzy hair drawn back into a ponytail. She saw him, and looked at him with shock. Her eyes were wrong.

The next few moments were a blur to Magnus. He registered falling to his knees and covering his mouth with his hands, but he wasn't fully in control of that. He registered a familiar hand touch his shoulder. He registered flinching away with tears in his eyes. He felt disgusted, angry, torn, broken, overjoyed and horrified all at once. Julia was back, he should be happy. This was a miracle. But he was looking at he in fear. This wasn't right. Julia should be dead. He could see it in her cold eyes. In the way her chest didn't move. Whatever Barry had done, it was fucked up. 

He heard voices behind him, Taako, Angus, Merle. He could hear Barry trying to defend himself, faintly. Everything was blurring together. Becoming fainter and fainter. All of the emotions blended into one. He felt his body fall to the floor. The world went dark. He was out cold.

Barry had a lot of fucking explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy howdy sorry folks this was a wild one. I just had this idea and poof!! Anyways i wrote a part 2 so check that out *wink wonk*


End file.
